Disasters in Fairytales
by PrincessandherWarrior
Summary: Mal chooses Auradon over her mother, she's happy with Ben yet she's been having nightmares of the scene at the coronation. Will she get over it, Will she be happy with Ben and what happens when a mysterious guy appears? Ben/Mal, Jay/Carlos/Evie/Doug, OC
1. Mal's Nightmares

The rain poured and the lightning lit up the really darken sky, the thunder roared in Auradon. It has been a couple of weeks since the coronation, since Maleficent had been stopped. Mal was in love and she had her friends from the island she was happy, finally.

With the happiness had to come a problem, Mal would be kept up at night, she would sleep but she would toss and turn and most of the time she would stare up at the ceiling, Mal was in a deep nightmare sleep.

* * *

 ** _In the Dream_**

 _After Mal decided to be good along with Evie, Jay and Carlos they joined hands along with Ben who Mal coached to join. Mal rested her head lovingly in the crook of Ben's neck she was truly happily after confessing how happy she was here in Auradon and being with him. She was about to hand the wand back to the kind fairy godmother_ _who was nothing but smiles after the almost incident of the wand being taken and almost taken to Maleficent by the evil daughter herself._

 _Expect it did get stolen by Maleficent who had swooped in and taken the wand from Mal's hand laughing wickedly, Mal could remember how loud and vicious it was, she froze time making the good people in Auradon frozen while the four of the teens_ _were able to move. Her mother had turned into a black dragon after the four of them had stood up to her, Jay being the bravest to confront her ended up being chased with the breathing fire targeting him, targeting her own daughter and her friends._

 _In reality they had beaten the evil but in her dream the dragon had burnt everyone in the room except her and Ben, she saw Ben's frozen face tears fighting to come out, she ran to him trying to save him, her mother had returned to her human form getting in the way of her and her true love._

 _"Mother, You made me watch as you killed my friends...Please don't make me watch you kill my love..." Mal cries pleading to her._

 _Maleficent_ _only laughed she turned and snapped Ben's neck with the snap of her fingers, Mal screamed and Maleficent moved so she can run to his side cradling him in her arm tears falling._

 _"I'm so sorry, Ben...I'm so sorry, Everyone...Everyone's dead because of me..." Mal cries._

* * *

"Mal, Mal!" Mal woke up screaming by her side sat Evie who looked really tired but concerned.

"W-What?" Mal asks through her panting, her chest heaving as she's trying to calm her breathing.

"You were screaming in your sleep, Mal...I had to try and wake you but you wouldn't wake...I guess you had to wake yourself up." Evie says. "Another bad dream?"

Mal nods. "I keep dreaming of that day...Everytime you all die and each time worse..." She answers almost to tears. "I'm sorry I woke you...Go back to sleep."

"I want to be here for you, Mal. I can sleep some other time." She says.

"A beautiful queen needs her sleep, I'll be okay..." Mal answers.

Evie stands up and sighs. "Okay, Maybe you can sneak off and sleep with Ben...It always helps. "

Mal didn't answer her, she only sat up and pondered the idea. She didn't want to bother Ben. She had been sneaking into his room almost every night since that day because of her dreams, she realized she had been keeping him up and she knew she couldn't do that because he needed his sleep.

When Ben suggested that she come move into his room so she wouldn't have to sneak in all the time during the middle of the night Mal had declined saying that she can get her nightmares under control and that she will be able to sleep in her own bed from now on

"One more time..." She says to herself taking the blankets off of her and sneaking out of her room and going down the hall without any problem she reached Ben's room and twisted the knob quietly slipping inside.

* * *

As Mal entered the huge bedroom she made sure the door clicked quietly, The girl with the purple hair started to tip toe towards the bed as she neared she saw him shift.

"Mal, I know it's you." Ben says.

"Sorry Ben...I didn't want to wake you." Mal apologizes. "Can I sleep in here with you?" She asks softly.

"You don't even need to ask." Ben answers he pulls the covers to let her climb in.

She crawls in and cuddles up next to him, his arms around her holding her close to his chest and her head laying gently on him.

"Another bad dream?" Ben questions.

"Yeah...I thought I could handle it...I didn't want to bother you tonight but I guess that's what I ended up doing." She says.

"Mal, Don't ever think you're bothering me. I actually love that your comfortable enough to come and sneak into my bed." Ben confesses.

"Now you make it sound dirty." Mal says laughing a bit.

Ben chuckles. "Get some sleep, Mal." Is all Ben says before kissing the top of her head and falling asleep in her warm embrace.

It didn't take Mal long to drift off to sleep, the rest of the night she slept like a baby, no nightmares surfacing.

* * *

The birds chirped and the sun burnt through the curtains of the elegant room, Mal almost forgot she was in Ben's room her green eyes fluttered open as her hands felt for the body that wasn't next to her which made her sit up quickly. She saw the note laying on his pillow and the clothes at the foot of the bed, she smiled and took it reading.

 _My dearest Mal,_

 _Sorry to have left you this morning but I had duties to attend to being the leader of the school everyone has to look up to me to be early...Evie dropped off some clothing for you to wear, I can't wait to see you._

 _Love, Ben._

* * *

Mal smiled and left the note to put on her clothes she exited the room and made her way down the hall back to her own room, she opened the door.

"Thank you, Evie." Mal says stopping to see Carlos sitting on Evie's bed and she was comforting him as he was in tears, Mal was weirded out but concerned because she's never seen the boy cry before. "What's going on?" Mal asks softly closing the door and making her way over to Evie and Carlos.

"Carlos is in love." Evie says.

"Yeah I know I saw him dancing around with Jane at the celebration party, Why is it such a big deal to cry about?" Mal questions crossing her arms and standing in front of the two who sat on the bed.

Carlos jumped up from the bed and paced the room. "You don't understand, Mal...I'm not in love with Jane, I only danced with her because I felt it would have been right but it wasn't...Nothing is right."

"If it's not Jane then who?" Mal questions. "Wait...You're in love with Lonnie, You do know she's with Jay right?" She says reminding Carlos.

Carlos turns back to Mal. "I'm not in love with Lonnie, I'm in love with the idiot Jay, I have for a while now..." He answers. "It's been messing with my head, I can't think and I can't even focus I always get hit on the tourney field because I'm always staring at him..." Carlos says.

Mal was concerned now, she walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "Everything will be okay, Carlos." She says giving him the support he most likely needed right now.

Carlos pulled away. "Everything is a disaster...Jay's with Lonnie, I can't tell him anything because he'll hate me and I can't live like that because I share a room with him." He says.

Evie joined them. "Haven't you considered that Jay might feel the same, I mean of course he may not realize it because how dense he is at times but...I'm sure deep down he knows how he truly feels you just need to be the one to bring it out of him." She says trying to encourage him to tell Jay how he felt before it drove him even more insane.

"Hey guys what are you guys talking about?" Jay asks barging into the ladies room to see the girls huddled around Carlos who had a freaked expression on his face.

"Have you heard of knocking, What if one of us was changing?" Mal questions.

Jay rolls his eyes and smiles. "You're like sisters, Trust me when I say I wouldn't care about your naked bodies...It wouldn't phase me any." He answers. "What's wrong with you, Carlos. Did Dude run off?" Jay questions.

"U-Uh...No, Dude's fine." Carlos answers. "Let's go get breakfast, friends. I'm starved." He says ducking under the girls and running out the door.

"He's so weird...But I agree we need food, I've been training all morning and my stomach is growling at me like a furious bear." Jay says running after Carlos.

Evie and Mal follow behind the boys, Mal being the last one she gave some small attention to the small creature concealed behind a breathable glass, it was her mother she was keeping as a pet

"Bye mom going to school." She says. "Thanks I will have a good day." She adds running off to join her friends.

* * *

The four grabbed some food and made their way to their usual bench. Evie, Carlos and Jay were in a conversation while Mal kept her mouth shut, a smile appeared on her face as she saw Ben nearing the table.

He slid in next to Mal wrapping an arm around her neck and kissing her cheek, Mal blushed her hands resting in her lap content with being surrounded by the people she loved, she eyed Ben and her friends.

"How's everyone this morning?" Ben greets.

"Fantastic except for the fact Jay keeps me up with his snoring." Carlos the first one to speak says.

"I do not, You keep yourself up because of your friendly friend, Dude." Jay spat.

"Everyone at this table is perfect, Thanks Ben." Evie says cutting the obnoxious boys off with just a simple answers.

Ben turned away from the three to set his attention on Mal, he liked Evie, Jay and Carlos they were really great friends but Mal was the one he loved and wanted to make sure she alright and that she knew that he truly loved her. His attention on Mal looking into her eyes, a gentle smile on his face. "How are you doing, I assume you didn't get much sleep last night." He says.

"When I entered your room and laid by your side I slept like a baby." She answers.

"Do you want to talk about your dream, It might make you feel better." Ben suggests.

"I don't want to talk about it, It's just the same thing over again nothing too big...But I just need to remember my mother is safe in my room in a glass cage she can't get to us." Mal replies.

Ben's smile still lingered he leans in and kisses Mal for a moment before pulling away. "I wish I could stay but I have been requested in the garden. I'll see you later." He says getting up and gracefully walking off.

* * *

The four teens continued to have class with Fairy GodMother because some of the other Auradon Prep kids and teachers weren't comfortable with the Isle of the lost teens, they felt they might turn on them any minute, even thought Ben was use to them it would take a while for the rest of them to get use to the teens living in Auradon.

Mal didn't pay much attention to the class since she already knew all the answers, instead she sketched on a blank piece of paper the last time she had drawn Mal drew the wand she was going to steal for her mother. This time it was of the loving King Ben, she felt a little weird thinking of Ben as a king especially because he was so young and kings were kind of suppose to be older than 17 but she didn't mind it just as long she wasn't called a queen for she felt she wasn't queen material, not even princess material. She had even told Ben this and he was okay with it because he also felt he wasn't much of a king, he still felt like a prince and or he rather be called an ordinary like the rest.

"Oh you kids aren't really paying attention but you've been doing great...Class dismissed." Fairy God Mother said figuring the rest weren't listening, plus the bell was going to ring in a second, it was no harm in letting them out a few seconds early.

* * *

Mal and Evie walked close as did Jay and Carlos as they exited the room, they stopped in front of the door.

"What are you boys going to do now?" Evie questions, she looked at Carlos hoping he would bring up the fact that he needed to talk to Jay.

"I was thinking of messing around on the field, Training some more. Carlos you should really train up as well... I mean I really want you to stay on the team it would be lonely without you..." Jay says.

Carlos knew Evie was pressuring him to confess, he sighed. "I will train but right now, I need to talk to you Jay it's important so let's go back to our room and don't you dare end up distracted like you always do because as I said this is important." He says he quickly darts off towards the stairs, Jay standing puzzled.

"What's with him?" Jay questions.

"Get going, Jay." Mal demands shooing him off.

Now that it was the girls, Evie turns to Mal.

"What?" Mal questions avoiding her gaze.

"You should go meet Ben in the garden and see who he's talking to, He will be happy to see you." Evie says.

"I don't know...Actually, It sounds like a plan." Mal says changing her mind. "I'll see you later, M." She adds walking off.

"I love being the love guru." Evie says a smile on her face as she skips off to find Doug to see if he would help her study for the upcoming test.

* * *

Mal strolled through the forest, in view she saw Ben's face and she lit up she started to prance over but stopped at seeing Audrey standing in front of him, she couldn't hear anything but she knew she did not like this one bit she felt anger and jealousy rushing to the surface at seeing this, Mal pushed it aside and made it her job to come out and stand by her man, she took her steps slowly.


	2. Love & Nightmares

"Hey baby." Mal greets a huge smile on her face as she enters the garden gracefully, she reaches Ben throwing her arms around protectively him hugging him to show her affection.

"I wasn't expecting you, This is such a great surprise, Hi Mal." Ben greets happily, he kisses her cheek as Mal pulls away standing straight with an arms still draped over the son of the beast.

"Mal, Nice to see you again..." Audrey says showing a small smile, she moves from Ben and hugs her for a short minute before pulling away hands behind her back. Mal knew she was faking this whole nice act, it was clear to see. Audrey was full of pure sickness at seeing the two together and that's what Mal wanted, the wickedness inside the daughter of the evil fairy Maleficent wanted it.

"Audrey, I didn't see you standing here...How's prince Chad treating you, I bet he's the perfect guy for you like my king Ben is for me." Mal says running her fingers through Ben's hair gently, she was rubbing her relationship with Audrey's ex in her face, it was evil of Mal but she never said the evil gene would go away quickly.

Mal smiled kindly, her green eyes glowing brightly if it was dark they would be lighting up the dark in a heartbeat but it was day not really noticeable. "So what were you talking about?" Mal questions.

"I was just saying how Chad and I weren't really working out...We broke up because I felt he wasn't right for me, dumb as a rock he was...Thanks for listening, Ben. I should be leaving now..." Audrey replies she was quick to step away but was pulled back by Ben.

"That's part of it...When I said I was meeting with someone in the garden I automatically thought it was the gardener but surprise it was Audrey who wrote the letter of needing my assistance...She was telling me how awful you were and that you didn't deserve me because of how evil you were and that she deserved me and wanted me back because she loves me so much." Ben answers.

"Oh really?" Answers Mal placing a hand on her hip. "What did you say, Benny Boo." Mal asks using the nickname that Audrey use to use.

"Well what I was going to say before you entered the garden...I was about to tell her that It doesn't matter what she or anyone else thinks...I love you and you proved you weren't like your mother and that you've determined that you were good and I want to believe that, You deserve me Mal." Ben says. "Audrey you need to accept the fact that I've moved on, I'm sorry." He adds

"You're making a big mistake, Ben. Mal will never be me, she will never love you like I do...She's the daughter of a crazy bitch, Mal will be evil she will be like her mother." Audrey snaps.

"I'll just have to stick by her side to make sure that doesn't happen." Ben answers taking Mal's hand. "It's getting late, We should get home, Mal tonight you will stay with me." He answers.

"I'm not even going to fight you on this." Mal replies walking off with Ben.

Audrey stood in the garden fueled with anger, she stomped her foot and turned walking away.

"I can't live with this...I'll make you fall for me again, That evil bitch isn't good enough for you...My darling Ben you will be mine again." Audrey says to herself.

* * *

Ben and Mal lay on his bed, she cuddled up to him resting her head on his chest as their fingers were entwined, he kissed her head lovingly.

"I wish I had more time to be with you, Being a young King has got me on my toes constantly." Ben says.

"We have our times, Like now we're here cuddling on your king size bed happily in love, I know you've been busy king and the people of Auradon need to come first...There's always time for me." Mal answers.

"In my eyes I want Auradon and you to come first." Replies Ben.

"You're so caring and that's why I love you, Ben." Says Mal moving up and leaning in and kissing him passionately draping her arms around his neck.

Ben kisses the purple haired girl back an arm wrapping around her waist and another hand touching her face tangling in her hair.

"I love you, Mal. Did I mention that?" Questions Ben pulling away from the sweet kiss a sweet smile on his face.

Mal looks into his eyes and kisses him again. "You already know how I feel, Ben. I love you so much I feel so safe with you." She says she looks to see he had fallen asleep, she smiles softly and removes herself from him and putting the covers on them so they wouldn't get cold, she lays awake until she falls asleep.

That night Mal didn't dream whatsoever, it was just total darkness until the morning.

* * *

Ben left in the morning to attend to morning duties leaving a note and a rose like he normally does as well as some clothes that Mal would most likely accept and wear the next day.

The King climbed down the stairs to be greeted with a face he didn't want to see, the daughter of Aurora, Audrey.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you, Audrey...I have to go make sure the cooks are doing breakfast alright." Ben says.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday...I was being a little pushy and a lot of a bitch...I didn't mean any harm I just wanted to be happy with you again like we were before Mal got here..." Answers Audrey.

"I wasn't happy...I tried to be but it wasn't working...I was having dreams that I wasn't telling you about, before the idea of having the Isle of the lost kids come here...I was dreaming of that island of a girl with purple hair and green eyes and here she is...I couldn't fight that, You and me wasn't going to work I'm really sorry, Audrey." Ben says truthfully and apologetically for hurting the girls feelings.

"That's really intense...Those dreams must have been terrorizing you, You poor baby." Audrey says her voice filled with concern.

"They were and now I've found Mal, I'm happy...I wish you happiness." Ben says.

"I believe I will be happy." Audrey responds. "As I said I just wanted to apologize and for a token of my apologies." Audrey hands him a box of chocolates. "I made them myself, you have to try them now i guarantee their fucking amazing."

"Chocolate's always my greatest weakness, You know me." Answers Ben. "I'll try one now." He opens the box and takes one and eats it.

Audrey smiles. "You like?" She asks.

"I love them." He answers.

* * *

Mal storms into her room panicked, Evie stands up. "I'm so glad your here...We have a problem." Evie says.

"I know, My spellbook is missing...I can't find it anywhere in Ben's room I was hoping it was here." Mal answers.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen it...Maybe you dropped it at the garden but I'm talking about your mom...She's gone." Evie says.

Mal's heart sunk. "G-Gone, What do you mean gone?" She questions Mal looks at the stand and the glass that once held her mother, it was tipped and empty.

"She left this note." Evie said handing her a clean folded piece of paper.

The mood dropped from a panicked aura to a depressed kind of aura, Mal had the saddest gleaming her eyes and she felt her heart fall, she took the manila paper unfolding it and started to read her mother's words to her.

 _My dearest bravest and beautiful daughter, Mal._

 _By now you've gotten this letter and realized I have grown to my normal size and have fled Auradon, I've gone back to that awful island and will not bother you or your friends...I'm so proud of you for standing up for me and I have to say that I feel that I overstepped by trying to kill you and your friends, I was selfish instead of barking orders I should have loved you unconditionally wand or no wand and I want to say that I was sorry for everything...I will not come back and cause any trouble you are free to live a happy loving life, goodbye Mal._

 _Maleficent._

"Mal, Are you going to cry?" Evie questions.

"No...I just can't believe she learned to love and that she's free...I thought it was going to take longer and now I will never see her again...I don't know how to feel." Mal replies a little sad, she places the piece of paper on the table and turns to Evie who takes her in hugging her to comfort her.

The sadness in the room had vanished, it was just calm. Mal pulls away from the comforting hug hearing her phone vibrate, she reads a text from Ben saying meet him at the Enchanted Lake, he found her spellbook in the garden.

She smiles. "Ben found my spellbook, He wants to meet with me at our spot." She says.

"Well what are you waiting for get going, Princess!" Evie shouts happily.

Mal playfully growls at her. "Don't call me that." She says she was about to walk out when Jay and Carlos walks in.

"Guys guess what?" Jay says.

"What you lost a game because you now suck at sports, you can't play with the team because you feel you have to be the one running the show?" Evie questions.

"No well I do feel like I should be the leader of the team but I'll leave it up to Ben, Anyway...Carlos loves me and I love him." Jay replies.

"I'm so happy for you." Evie says cheerfully.

"Agreed." Adds Mal showing her support of Jay and Carlo's blooming romance.

"Yeah, I got the courage and confessed the gods were on my side." Carlos responds a small smile on his face as Jay roughly and playfully wraps an arm around Carlos and ruffling his white hair with his other hand.

"Carlos and I are together in secret for now...I'm kind of still with Lonnie I haven't gotten the courage to break it off yet." Jay says.

"Jay's afraid that Lonnie's gonna kick his ass kung fu style." Carlos adds.

"I'm glad you're together but I need to get my spellbook." Mal says. "Let's celebrate later, Maybe triple dates?" She suggests slamming the door behind her not bothering to wait for an answer.

* * *

Mal runs across the bridge and through the clearing, she saw Ben standing where they first had their date, where they sat with their picnic, she smiled happily at those loving memories and there was more to come.

"Ben!" Mal greeted happily running out and standing in front of him on the pavement they sat eating together and smiling together, her smile faded seeing he wasn't happy. "Ben, Are you okay?" Mal questions.

"I found your spellbook in the garden I felt I should give it back to you in person, I needed to see you." He says.

"That's so sweet." Mal replies leaning in to kiss him, Ben pulled away avoiding her gaze which took Mal back, the look on her face showed confusion at why Ben was pulling back from her, last night he was so happy being with her.

Ben handed her the spellbook. "I feel it would be best if we didn't date, I'm sorry Mal but it's too hard and I realize it's not far to be away from you all the time because of my duties...I'm setting you free." He says.

"Ben, We can make it work...Don't do this Ben!" Mal cries she felt like such a girl groveling for him to be with her but right now it's what she needed, she needed Ben to listen to his heart and forget this silliness he was thinking, setting her free.

"I felt this was going to be hard...I wanted to spare you the pain of hearing this I didn't want to bring you even more pain but I can't help that I still have feelings for Audrey it's never wavered...I tried but It has failed...I"m really sorry, I'll see you around." Ben says his eyes were filled with sadness, he bowed his head and took his steps walking off leaving Mal standing alone, frozen with sadness.

Mal wanted to cry but she refused pushing her hair back she looked at where Ben once stood, the spot where they had their first date how everything was perfect, she had given up everything for him and this is how he repays her.

"I don't understand...I thought everything was going right..." Mal says to herself she felt the tears stinging her eyes, she wiped the ones that escaped. "No...I'm not going to cry..." She says she takes one last look at the Enchanted Lake were her happiness was and turned her gaze away running off.

* * *

Mal couldn't go back to her room, she couldn't face Evie yet with her concerned sisterness plus Jay and Carlos threatening to beat up the king of Auradon so she ended up in the park sitting on the park bench her head in her hands crying.

"You look like you had a tough day..." A voice like velvet rang through her ears, she looked to see a tissue her way, she looked up and saw the face of the stranger gracing her presence.

He had a vampire like grin on his face that showed concern of the crying girl on the bench the smile had lit up his pale bluish gray eyes, pale grayish skin, white neck length hair swept curling over the side with light spikes. He wore black leather pants with black steel toe boots, his slik like white flipped collar long sleeved prince-like shirt with its black vest the neckline cut low either way it showed off his toned chest, he was elegant and mysterious, why hadn't Mal seen him around before.

"I haven't seen you around here before...I'm not sure If I should be taking tissues and a shoulder to lean on from a stranger." Mal says sitting up straight staring at the strange male who sat next to her leaving the tissue on her thigh, Mal took it anyhow wiping her eyes.

"You haven't seen me because my jealous mother had locked me up keeping away...I've been on the Isle of the lost all this time...My name is Ursus, Please call me Urs, I'm Ursula's son." He greets.

* * *

 **AN:/ I hope you enjoyed reading so far, I am continuing this so don't you worry! Also I got the idea of Ursus by looking up male Ursula of course, so if you want a vivid look of him check that out. it should be the first pic that comes up, the shirt idea I got from male elsa.**


	3. Ursus & Realizations

"You haven't seen me around because I just got here...I've been on the island all this time, My jealous mother had me locked up on the island all this time...My name is Ursus, Please call me Urs. I'm Ursula's son." The boy with the vampire grin greets, he lends a hand out for her to shake.

Mal didn't shake his hand she quickly rose to her feet getting a couple inches away from the stranger who mysteriously showed up.

"It doesn't make since that You've been on the island...I mean I'm sure I would have seen you in the windows, How did you even get into Auradon the pathway is closed...You somehow snuck your way in here...I need to alert someone." Mal says frantically, she starts to walk off but Ursus ran after her, he grabbed her arm turning her back to him, she struggled to get free but he was really strong. "Let go of me!" She shouts angrily.

"Calm down, I will tell you my story just calm down." Urs says peering into her eyes, Mal felt herself calm looking into his bluish gray eyes.

"I'm all ears, You better make it fast though because I'm itching to alert someone." Mal responds. "Take your hands off me." She adds.

Ursus's smile never left his face, he let his grip loosen and fall to his side, Mal crossed her arms patiently waiting for the male to explain himself. Mal watched as Ursus began to move, he walked back over to the bench and sat down, beckoning her to come and sit. Mal sits far away from Ursus.

"Ever since I was born and as I've grown into the handsome specimen I am now my mother had grown jealous of me, she didn't want me to go out and have fun so she locked me up in the cellar where her eels watched me constantly, I could only look out but no one could see me...I've watched you all this time, I've been drawn to you for some reason...And I have longed to meet you, Mal...Anyway, the eels turned their back and I snuck out and then I ran into a driver from Auradon and he took me along with him and here I am." He says.

"Wait, How do you even know my name?" Mal questions.

"I begged my mother to tell me who you were." Ursus answers. "I must say you really are exactly how I imagined...But you don't seem evil." He adds.

Mal looks away her heart breaking as she thought of Ben, he is what made her good. She shook the thought of him. "I've put my evil ways behind me..." She answers.

"Oh really?" Ursus questions, he reaches out to her lifting her chin, she looks into his eyes as he stares back at her. "I see the sparkle in your eyes...I think you have a little left in you, my dear." He answers.

"Listen if you think that you have a shot of being with me I'm sorry I'm not ready for that...I've just been through a break up." Mal answers making herself clear before he read into anything.

"I understand, May I ask what happened, Why did this relationship end?" Ursus questions curiously.

Mal couldn't believe she was confiding in a stranger but she needed to talk to someone, she figured a stranger was better than nothing. Of course she knew she would have to talk to her best friend, Evie about everything that happened.

Mal sighs. "It just doesn't make since, Ben and I were happy, too happy...I lost my spell book and then Ben texted me telling me to meet him because he had found it, I showed up at the Enchanted Lake...And as I walked up to him I felt this sinking feeling like nothing was right...Ben, he was so different and he talked as if he regretted being with me, he ended things with me because he felt for Audrey which I don't believe...I know how Ben felt about me, it was unconditional love...Now I'm left in confusion and all I want to do is rip my beating heart out of my chest to stop feeling this way..."

"I'm so sorry, Mal. That Ben is such a jerk, If I were in his shoes I wouldn't do that to you." He responds he rests a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Mal!" Mal heard Evie calling for her.

"I'm afraid I should be going, I hope to see more of you, My dear." Ursus says he takes Mal's hand leaving her in silence, he kisses it and winks at her before walking off just as Evie came from the other direction.

* * *

"Mal, I've been looking all over for you, Did you get your spellbook back?" Evie answers.

"I did..." Mal answers.

"What's wrong, And please don't give me that 'It's nothing' shit because I know that look in your eye when something is terribly wrong." Evie replies.

"I'll tell you on the way back, we need to get to the classroom the fairy godmother has an important announcement for us all." Mal replies taking the lead, Evie follows her.

* * *

"Oh my god, I can't believe this...I blame that Audrey bitch...She's been dying to get her claws back into Ben!" Evie shouts entering the classroom behind Mal who was walking at quick pace.

Carlo's was in a laughing fit because Jay had been tickling him like crazy when the girls entered the class, they stopped and stood up from their seats after hearing them come in.

"What's going on with you ladies?" Jay questions.

"Ben and Mal broke up!" Evie cries.

"Carlos you might want to pull your shirt down It wouldn't look good if Fairy Godmother saw you looking like that." Mal suggests.

Carlos blushes and looks at himself and straightens out his top. "Why did you and Ben break up, I thought you were living a fairytale?" He questions making sure the topic went back to her.

Mal sighed. "It was fairytale like but not all fairytales get happy endings and this is one of them...Things don't work out all the time." Mal answers.

"You disobeyed your mother for him and this is how he treats you, That's it I'm going to go kick his ass." Jay says his teeth gritting angrily, Mal was forced to push him down.

"No...You can't assault the king, You would get sent back to that island...Just let it go." Mal says her eyes pleading with Jay to calm down.

Jay sighed and looked at Carlos to see if he was doing the right thing by following Mal's orders, Carlos nods.

Everyone turns their head to hear the door open, The Fairy Godmother walks in with a bright smile.

"Everyone we have a new kid joining our class." She says.

Walking in Ursus leaned against the frame with his hands in his pockets as he peered out to the others importantly peering into Mal.

"Hello everyone, I'm Ursus, Please call me Urs. It's pleasure to meet you all, Mal nice to see you." Ursus greets.

"You know him?" Evie questions.

"I greeted Mal earlier, I helped her with her problems...At least I hope I did." Ursus responds sliding in gracefully next to the purple haired girl, Evie lightly glared at him her hand on her hip.

"Excuse me...That's my spot." Evie says.

"Oh my apologies...Just pull up a chair." Ursus suggests.

Evie sighs and drags a chair setting it on the other side of Mal, she sat gracefully. Something about him didn't trigger right with her, she made up her mind to stay cautious of him, if Mal wasn't going to then she would for the both of them.

"Where did you get this loser?" Jay questions.

"Jay, Don't be so rude!" Carlos chimes, he hit Jay across the chest. "He didn't mean that, I apologize for his actions." Carlos says.

"I've been on the island like you...As I told Mal, My mother Ursula had kept me locked away, The windows were tinted so I could see out but no one could see me..." Ursus answers keeping his story small.

Doug popped in speaking to the Fairy Godmother, Evie couldn't help but jump up and prance over, she kissed him on the cheek hugging him. The Fairy Godmother had left the room along with Doug and Evie who could careless about Ursus, she tagged along with Doug. .

"So why did you decide to come to Auradon?" Carlos questions his curiosity peaked.

Ursus smiles. "Simple...I wanted to be closer to Mal."

"You do know she won't go for you, She's just lost Ben to Audrey." Jay joins.

"Jay!" Mal cries angrily. "I don't need to be reminded..." She answers.

Mal glares at Jay for being so stupid, she gets up and storms out of the classroom tears flowing down her cheeks, she turned the corner and ran into someone falling to the ground.

* * *

"Couldn't you watch where your going?" Mal snaps, she looked to see she had crashed into Ben which made her heart sink.

"I'm so sorry, Mal...I should have watched where I was going." Ben apologizes helping her up, she stared at him as she brushed herself off.

"N-No, You don't have to apologize." She answers.

Mal wanted to say more to the king, she wanted to grab him and kiss him passionately but she stopped herself, as well as Audrey coming out of the girls bathroom, a huge smug smile on her face as she drawed near, linking her arm to Ben.

"Hello Mal." Audrey greets.

"Audrey..." Mal says her voice with with hate, it felt like daggers just saying her name.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Mal. Benny-Boo we should be on our way." Audrey says.

"Yes, Of course. Bye Mal." Ben responds, Audrey walks off with Ben.

Mal watches them go, her green eyes filled with sadness at seeing the love of her life go off with another girl, she caught Ben looking back at her which made her heart jump.

"Mal, Are you okay?" Ursus questions rushing up to her, his voice filled with worry as he neared her.

She turns to him. "I know exactly what's wrong with Ben...That bitch she spelled him."

He bursts out laughing. "Spelled him?" He responds. "Mal, She's a freaking princess living in unicorns and candyland...She's too goody-goody to go and spell some prince charming."

"It's no coincidence that my spell book was gone...And next Ben and I are over...Ben never had any thought about Audrey, He never spoke of her...Audrey used a love spell Ben." Mal says certain of what she had come up with.

Mal turns and Ursus quickly puts her over his shoulder. "I'm taking you back to your room, I don't want to hear anymore of you wallowing in sadness, I'm not going to put you down until you stop crying over a boy who is clearly dumb to fall for another girl."

"I promise on the way back I won't be sappy...Just put me down!" Mal replies.

"I lied, I'm carrying you all the way because I'm evil like that." He replies with a chuckle.

* * *

"You think Ben's spelled?" Evie questions pacing her room.

"I do." Mal answers.

Evie stops to see Urs leaning against the wall. "Why are you following her around like a lost puppy, Don't you have things to do?" Evie spat.

"Ouch, It sounds like you don't like me much...I actually have nothing to do, I have no friends because I don't need them...Mal on the other hand I accept." He responds. "Plus I share a room with Jay and Carlos and they're making out...I'd hate to interrupt." Urs replies.

Evie rolls her eyes. "We have girl stuff to talk about and as I can see your not a girl so disappear."

"Fine...But before I go." Ursus says. He snaps his fingers his around them bubbles appeared and disappeared with a beautiful red rose in his hand, he hands it to Mal and smiles at her. "Cheer up."

Ursus exits.

"What's your problem with him?" Mal questions.

"I don't trust him, Mal...He appears out of the blue and he's all over you, What is that about?" Evie questions.

"He's just like us, E. How can you judge him like that, You remember how everyone talked about us and looked at us...It hurt, He's from the island too so he's going through it, I'm only trying to be there for him." Mal says.

Evie sighs. "He's only going to cause you pain, M." She rests a hand on her shoulder. "I'm meeting Doug for lunch, I'll see you later." Evie answers.

Mal sighs as the door shuts with Evie gone, she filled a vase with water putting the single rose in water. There was a knock on her door.

* * *

"Forgot something?" Mal questions opening the door, she was in shock when Ben was standing in front of her.

She remembered the date when she was all dressed up and she answered the door, Ben had been speechless at how beautiful she looked. This time Mal was speechless.

"Hi." Is all Ben said.

"B-Ben, What are you doing here?" Mal questions.

"I honestly don't know...I know I shouldn't be here but I couldn't help myself it's like the force had been dragging me to your door, Maybe I feel bad for the way I left things...I honestly don't know." Ben says.

"I'm actually glad your here, I needed to speak to you." Mal says she holds the door open and he walks in. "I think you've been spelled." She says.

"Spelled?" Ben questions. "I'm sure I'm perfectly fine but thanks for the concern, Mal." He answers.

"Who do you love?" Mal questions.

"I love..." He was uncertain. "I love...Y...Audrey." Ben answers.

Mal just proved her suspicions, It seemed Ben has been trying to fight the spell all this time, Mal couldn't help but press her lips to his.

Ben kissed her back with just as much passion but soon he pulled away from her holding her away. "M-Mal, You shouldn't have done that...I'm in love with Audrey." He answers.

"No your not, Ben you love me!" Mal cries trying to break through to him.

"I shouldn't be here..." Ben says he looks at her and then rushes out the door, the door slamming behind him.

"Ben, Come back, Ben!" Mal cries her voice breaking at how her heart was breaking.


	4. Surprises

Mal was walking down the halls, she had no idea where she was going but she figures she wasn't going anywhere at this point. Mal kept thinking about Ben and what happened last night when she kissed him, he kissed her back but in the end Ben had left in shock. That was when she knew he still loved her and that him being in love with Audrey was because of a love spell, her mission now was to break it.

She didn't want to go back to her room and she didn't want to go to the boys room because she didn't want to bother Jay and Carlos with h

"Mal!" She hears Ursus calling her name, she turned around seeing him jogging towards her.

"I must say...Seeing you again like this it must be fate." Urs teases.

Mal rolls her eyes and smiles softly. "There's no fate when it comes to love, hell my mother was right about love it's disastrous I should have just stolen that wand and left this stupid island..."

"Magic wand?" He asks curiously sounding as if he wanted more information.

"Fairy Godmother of course, she used it to give everything Cinderella wanted." Mal answers. "You seriously haven't heard about it, Urs"

"No." He answers. "I would like you to get your friends and meet me at the entrance of the school at 2:00 I have a gift for you all."

"O-Okay..." She was clueless on why he was giving gifts but she agreed she would gather with her friends at the entrance.

Ursus smiles his perfect smile. "Perfect." He replies taking Mal's hand kissing the top and leaving.

Mal called up her friends and told them what was going on at 2:00, she even got Evie who didn't like Ursus to come along, she just promised that they would leave this surprise in time for the ball as well she promised that she would go to the ball that was tonight.

Before Mal went to meet with the group she made a quick stop to her room and went to her dresser opening the top drawer and digging to the bottom of her clothes until her hands found the item she was looking for, the ring that Ben had given her the day of the coronation where he told her he never faked any of his feeling for her, it made her happy.

Mal placed it on a chain to wear it as a necklace, she put it under her top.

Mal was one of the last ones to show up at the entrance, Ursus wasn't seen but Ben had been there along with Audrey, Fairy godmother and the driver who stood in front of the limo.

"Mal could I speak with you for a moment?" Ben asks as soon as she arrived, Audrey gave a look of jealousy.

"Oh Benny-Boo I don't think that's a good idea I mean you kind of broke her heart she doesn't want to talk to you." Audrey assumes.

Mal smiles. "Of course, Ben." She answers satisfied that it got under Audrey's skin.

Ben pulled Mal aside away from the group.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Mal questions curiously.

"I...I wanted to apologize for running off like that last night it was rude and I'm sorry that I misled you by kissing you back I honestly don't know what was up with that...I just wanted to tell you that I didn't tell Audrey and I don't intend to either since it was just a kiss...Just don't let it happen again, Okay?" Ben responds.

"It will not happen again." Mal says, she knew she was lying because know that she knew he was spelled and there was a way to break it she wasn't going to give up on him.

"Good, Now may I ask who Ursus is?" Ben asks he hid his concern of her new companion.

"He's a very good friend of mine." Mal answers casually.

"Good friend, He's only been here for a couple of days. Mal I want you to be careful and have a good trip." Ben says he was getting a little angry at the fact that Mal was calling the unknown guy a good friend, he could say he was jealous but he calmed down after realizing it wasn't his place, he was happily in love with Audrey. He walking away after telling her to have a careful and good trip

Mal was speechless, he was showing jealousy and protectiveness it made her happy to see he was fighting the spell on his own, Mal walked back over joining her friends.

Ursus randomly shows up a huge smile on his face as he placed himself next to Mal.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to take care of something..." He says.

"Okay I'm not even going to ask what you were doing cause I don't even want to know what's going on in your little head...So now that we are here I want to make it clear that I'm not going to get into a car without knowing where you are taking us so...Where are we going?" Evie asks.

Ursus smiles not affected by Evie's attitude. "I'm taking you to visit home, I'm sure you miss your parents a little bit and thought it would be nice for you to see them again."

"You're too kind, thank you Urs." Mal was the first to speak, she nudged the others to say something.

"Thank you so much you have warmed my heart with your joyous gesture." Evie says no joy coming from the bubbly girl, being around the mystery creep turned her into a monster.

"Jay!" The sound of Lonnie shouted, she was upset.

"Oh boy..." Jay says panic through his voice.

"Y-You told her?" Carlos comment, he was clueless and surprised Jay did the right thing, he was happy Jay had the guts to do it by himself.

"I...Uh...Texted her...Isn't that enough?" Jay answers scratching his head embarrassed. Carlos took it back. Infact Carlo's was ashamed that Jay had only texted her instead of telling her face to face but it was too late now.

"I can't believe you had been stringing me along this whole time, you've been in love with your fucking roommate and continued to lie to me, Avoid me?!" Lonnie screams. "Not to mention you text message me all these reasons instead of standing in front of me and telling me in person, You are not a man you are bitch." She says slapping him across the face and stomping off after waving at Mal and Evie.

"Now to tell the pops..." Jay says.

"You're really taking this seriously." Carlos says full of shock.

"Of course, better now than later plus it will give them more reasons to disown us." Jay answers. "Plus I don't want you to be a secret, I love you too much to hide."

"I feel the same, Jay." He responds blushing lightly.

Everyone packed into the limo, Ursus, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. As the limo drove off Ben couldn't peel his eyes off of it, it took Audrey getting in his way to get him to stop looking.

"Come on, Benny Boo we have decorations to set up for tonights ball." Audrey says taking his hand and pulling him away.

The group got out and began walking, the place looked the same of course I mean they didn't have money on the island so no Disney princess makeover for the Isle of the Lost.

"Are you ready to see your mother?" Ursus asks.

"I honestly don't know..." She replies softly as the five near the building that their parents lived. "What about you?"

"My mom is dead...I found out Triton killed her a couple weeks ago..." He answers.

"That's horrible." Carlos chimes in.

"My baby!" Cried Cruella De Vil coming out of the house she hugged Carlos tightly. "Where's your dog, I want to see the scary little creature. "

"I left him at home where he belongs, Sorry..." Carlos answers pulling away from his smothering mom, he wasn't sorry though because he was protecting his little friend.

"My son what fortune have you brought me?!" Jafar asks standing by Carlos mom.

"My stealing days are over I'm afraid..." Jay answers. "What I have too say is...I'm in love with Carlos." He blurts out, he puts his arm around Carlo's neck holding him close.

"And I love Jay." Carlos adds his arm around Jay's waist.

Both parents were speechless as they looked at each other, they turned their eye to their sons who were being honest and they hugged their boys crying tears of evil happiness. "We are happy for you." They say in unison.

"My beautiful Evie, How's prince charming and the castle when can I visit the kids?" Evil Queen asks.

"I...I don't have a prince but I have a Doug, As for kids I'm too young." Evie answers shyly.

"Oh boy...I hope he is treating you like a queen." She says.

"He's so sweet mama, I love him so much and I'm glad you don't hate me for not being with a prince." Evie says happily almost crying tears of happiness but she kept her composer.

"You're mother is waiting for you inside, Mal." Jafar says directing Mal to the destination she needed to be at.

Mal left Ursus's side going inside to confront her mother, she looked confident but on the inside she was scared that her mother would bark at her for not stealing the wand. As Mal neared she felt herself get nervous as she went inside, she stopped a distance away from Maleficent who wouldn't even look at her of course Mal figured this would have happen since she turned her back on her in the end.

"Mom..." Mal says softly.

Maleficent turned to her, a small smile on her face.

"Mal, I can't believe your here...I didn't believe Jafar when he said the kids were coming and now here you are..." Maleficent says, Mal couldn't read if she was happy or upset that she had the nerve to show up."What's the matter with you get over here and give me a hug." Maleficent says stretching her arms.

Mal cries tears of joy as she runs to her mother and threw her arms around her neck hugging her happily.

"That Auradon has weakened my evil little girl...You're crying."

"Oh no I'm actually still the same, Okay maybe a little soft...I'm just really happy to see you mother." Mal answers pulling away and wiping her tears and smiling.

"That is a good thing, So tell me how is life in Auradon with Mr. King Ben?" Maleficent questions.

Mal feels like she just shrunk at that, she paces the room coming up with an answer. "Things at Auradon are a little rocky still...Some accept us and some don't...As for Ben and I we broke up."

"I told you love was only built to destroy, Mal. I'm not going to rub it in, I'm sorry my baby I guess he wasn't good enough for you...Maybe in the future you'll meet someone who's better suited for my evil little girl." Maleficent replies touches her cheeks with her palms, A smile on her evil lips.

"Thank you, Mom...Just thank you for not hating me for everything that happened...I'm happy you've learned to love." Mal says hugging her again.

"Sure thing, Kid." Maleficent answers.

"Mal, It's time to go the ball is going to be starting and I would hate to be late...We need to dress up for the ball!" Evie shouts.

"I'm sorry our visit was short, I will be back and I hope next time will be longer." Mal says.

"Don't worry about me, Go wow the crowd with your wicked beauty." Maleficent encourages.

Mal smiles to her before leaving the house going back outside she finds herself next to Ursus.

"You go on I'll be back on the island shortly, I think I'm gonna soak in a little more of home, Tell the driver to come back to get me." Ursus answers.

Everyone leaves, Ursus watches as they disappear. He goes inside and leans against the door frame.

"I told you everything was fine, Everything is going steady, Your daughter has no clue that you have lied to her about everything." He says.

"I shouldn't have doubted you, Urs." Maleficent responds she drapes her arms around Ursus and kisses him.

"By midnight you will have your revenge on your traitorous daughter and we will have the wand as well as a new home in Auradon for ourselves." Ursus says looking into Maleficent's green flecked eyes.


	5. Ben's Discovery

After everyone had left for the island, Ben stood watching the limo drive off. He felt Audrey cling to him and her smiling face looking at him, Ben turned to her and gave a half smile showing his affection.

Ben knew he should have felt something for Audrey, He was bubbling full of love for Audrey and looking at her right now he just wanted to plant a huge kiss on her lips, he wanted to shout her name but deep down in the pit of his stomach and heart all he could think about was Mal, he felt drawn to the purple haired girl and now finding out she had a guy named Ursus hanging around it made him feel something he shouldn't have...Jealousy.

He had to excuse himself but when he did so, Audrey full of concern had offered to comfort him.

"No but thank you...I've got to pick out my suit for tonight, I'll pick you up at around 7:00." Ben replies dawning a huge smile on his face, he leaned in and kissed her cheek before darting off to his room.

Audrey stood watching him leave, she was happy.

"I can't believe it worked..." Audrey says to herself.

Ben spent the entire day in his room isolating himself from everything, the people, his duties. For some reason he didn't want to bother with any of it at this moment, he felt low at this point. Ben spent the majority of it pacing the room as he pondered what he was feeling, more and more his thoughts of love for Audrey were fading, they were stronger for Mal. just the other day

"How can this be, I need to love Audrey...I feel the need to love her..." He says to himself, he stopped resting his arms on the dresser in his room.

Ben growled. "What am I supposed to do?!" He shouted throwing everything that sit on top, the picture of him and Audrey, the books and the lantern to the floor, the frames breaking, the lamps also.

Ben sighed and bent to the floor to pick up the pieces, the pictures but he stop seeing the box under his king sized bed. Why was a box of stuff under his bed, he didn't remember placing it there. He grabbed the box sliding it out so he could look at the stuff.

He remembered just the other day Audrey had suggested to clean up his room, Ben agreed since he was busy with the tourney team, removing Audrey from his thoughts he removed the upside down picture frames and the journal that was there. The boy looked to see all of them were with Mal, One was the two of them at the coronation, them on a normal day and one on their first date.

"Why would Audrey put this under the bed, Why is she trying to make me forget my life with Mal?" Ben asks himself.

Ben put the photos aside taking his blue colored journal in hand, he opened it and flipped the pages from talking about Audrey in the first few couple of months to the time he made the decision to allow four of the Isle of the lost kids to Auradon. He began to read to himself.

Dear Journal,

I keep having those dreams of a girl with purple hair, I keep thinking of the island and the kids who are on it. Today I am going to talk to my parents about allowing four of them join Auradon.

My parents agreed to allow Curella de ville, Jafar, Evil Queen and Maleficent's kids come to our enchanting world of Auradon, I just pray I made the right decision...

Today I have meet the teens on the island, Evie, Carlos, Jay and Mal. I have to say meeting them I was intimidated but I didn't let it get to me, I feel they're going to be just fine and that my decision to allow them was the right thing to do. I have to say...When I met Maleficent's daughter I felt something strange inside of me light up, I felt drawn to her.

Dear Journal,

Today I feel strange, Like something inside of me has been enlightened...Mal gave me a delicous cookie and may I say I loved it...Actually the truth is, I love her...I feel like I could shout her name all over the place. At the end of my game, I confessed my feelings for her, hurting Audrey in the process but I couldn't help it...The heart wants what it wants and I love Mal.

Mal's acting strange, maybe my affections are too strong and she isn't use to this sort of thing being a villain's daughter who knows how she is treated...I vow to treat her right, I want to show her things that could make her happy...I just hope she lets me. I'm going to ask her on a date and I hope she says yes.

Mal said yes. I'm taking her on a ride on my bike and we are going to the Enchanted Lake where we will sit and eat a picnic lunch, talk and get to know each other...Maybe we will even swim.

Dear Journal,

Today is the coronation, I'm nervous but confident about the day...After going to the Enchanted Lake, I found out that I was spelled by Mal, I know I should be angry but I'm not. I've decided not to tell Mal because I actually enjoy having her by my side. I'm certain about my feelings for this girl, more and more she is the girl in my dreams. Beyond that, I love her. I'm going to give her my ring as a token of my love on the ride there...I just hope she accepts.

Well Journal I'm afraid the entry will be short today for I'm going to be crowned King in the next hour. I will write again soon...

The next pages were empty, Ben closes the journal and sets it aside running his hands through his hair.

"I need to take a swim...Maybe It will help me clear my head before the ball..." Ben says.

"Mal, You promised me you would go!" Evie shouts she stood in her blue gown, her hands on her hips as she looked at the girl who made an effort to dress up for the ball.

Mal collapsed on her bed, smoothing out her purple dress, her gaze away from her best friend. "I-I'm sorry...I just can't go through with it, I don't want to go to some stupid ball with all of those people who don't even like us...I don't want to see Audrey and Ben...Plus I don't even have a date so what's the point of going I mean Carlos and Jay aren't even going?"

"The point is to have fun, Ignore all the haters and downers because their not worth your time...Jane and Lonnie are at the prom all by themselves, What happened to the Mal who didn't care about these kinds of things?" Evie asks.

Mal looks at her and was going to answer but soon there was a knock on the door. Mal gets up and answers it to see the face staring back at her.

"I hear someone needs an escort." Ursus says a gleaming smile on his face as he leans against the door frame.

Mal couldn't help to smile, Ursus came at the right time. "You made it back off the island just in time for the ball." Mal says.

Ursus barges into the room and stops in front of the purple haired girl, he didn't bother to look at Evie because he knew she was glaring at him, disapproving of everything he did.

"After soaking in the beauty of the island, As well as the driver yelling 'Let's go, Let's go.' For the hundredth time I thought it was time to come back to this place...I probably didn't mention but I really do love a great party, Anything could happen...Mal, would you be my date?" Ursus questions.

"Um fish boy...I think Mal made it clear that she wasn't interested in you so she won't be your date." Evie interrupts.

"Actually...I'll take you on your offer, I'll be happy to be your date, Urs." Mal answers.

"Fabulous...Shall we my lady?" Ursus replies lending out a hand to the girl, Mal takes his hand a smile on her face brightening up her green eyes.

"You guys go ahead...I've got to meet up with Doug..." Evie says.

Mal and Ursus stood by the punch bowl after dancing on the dance floor.

"I still can't believe you managed to get me out there..." Mal says.

Ursus smiles. "I can make you do a lot of things, Have I told you how happy I am to have you as my date?" Ursus questions.

"Now that you mention it...You haven't, How ungrateful..." Mal teases.

"I'm so glad to have you with me." Ursus replies wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

It made Mal jump a little but she didn't move, it felt comforting to have strong arms around her. Mal started to think maybe it was time for her to move on from Ben, clearly Ben had she figured Ursus was the guy to move forward with.

"Hi Mal." Mal turned to see Audrey in front of her.

"What do you want?" Mal snaps.

"You two look so cute together." Audrey chimes.

Mal rolls her eyes. "Again, What do you want, Audrey..." She saw right through Audrey, she knew the brown haired girl needed something.

"I was wondering if you've seen Ben...He said was going to pick me up but he never showed I figured you had something to do with it." Audrey answers.

"He's your boyfriend maybe you should keep better tabs on him. Let's get away from her..." Mal drags him away from Audrey.

"She's really nasty..." Ursus comments now that they were away from her.

Mal turns to Urs. "I remember I told you that there was no chance for you and I..."

"I remember I was there...It really shattered my heart, Mal. But I've learned to deal with it by being your friend." Urs answers.

"I take it back...I think I feel something for you, Something that could turn into love someday...Urs, You've been there for me when I was dealing with the loss...Thank you so much." Mal says.

"Is this the part where we kiss?" Ursus asks.

Mal gives a small laugh and looks up at him, she leans in and kisses him passionately. Ursus smiles into the kiss and kisses her back wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his chest.

Ursus was the first to pull away. "I'm deeply sorry to cut this beautiful kiss short but I've got some personal stuff to take care of real quick...I'll be right back." He says kissing her cheek.

"I will be here waiting." She replies with a small smile.

The son of Ursula excuses himself from the party, he finds him a quiet room and pull out his cell phone.

"Calm down, Maleficent...Everything is going fine." Ursus says trying to calm his partner in crime.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Maleficent snaps.

"I just wanted to notify you that I've gotten your daughter to fall for me, She even kissed me. It was so easy, I have her where I want her she's slowly moving on from the king...Soon I will excuse myself and find that wand and free you from that island and soon we can be together and rule this Auradon while your daughter and everyone here rots." Ursus says.

"Oooh I can't wait...You've done well and I can't wait to see my daughter get what she deserves...It took me along time to feel a little love just to get free from that spell...But now I truly do love a man just as evil as me." Maleficent says.

"I love you, Maleficent...I will be seeing you soon." Ursus replies.

He hangs up as he hears footsteps coming his way, Ursus turned his head to see Ben standing in the doorway a look of unhappiness on his face.

"Hello Benjamin." Ursus greets with a innocent smile on his face.

Ben came closer. "What are you doing in here, No one is allowed in here as the sign says in front of the door."

"I'm sorry, I needed somewhere to go...Please excuse me, I need to get back to my date, Mal." Ursus responds he was about to exit when Ben pulled him back.

"You're here with Mal, I thought you were only friends?" Ben asks.

"It's really none of your business I mean you are deeply in love with Audrey aren't you? Nevermind that...I believe Mal and I are a step closer to being together if you must know, she's quite thankful for me standing by her side when you abandoned her..."

Ben avoids Ursus's gaze. "Who were you talking to on the phone, It sounded like you were telling that girl you loved her." He says.

"You heard that, How long were you standing there, My King?" Ursus responds his voice full of curiosity.

"Oh not long...I just got here." Ben answers.

"Are you going inside to join Audrey?" Ursus questions out of the blue, he ignored the fact Ben was hesitant and acting strange.

"I am..." He answers.

"Would you be a doll and tell Mal that I had to take off...I've got some business to take care, Tell her I'll be back soon." Ursus says he doesn't bother to wait for Ben to answer, he pats him on the back and walks off.

"He was talking to Maleficent...That bastard is using Mal...I've got to tell her but she won't believe me, I know I'll tell Evie, Evie will believe me...At least I hope." Ben says taking off to find Evie, he remembered hearing Jay tell Carlos that Evie was in her room.


	6. Truths

Evie lays comfortable on her bed still in her blue ball gown she had cancelled on Doug, she felt bad about it but she didn't have the energy to go to the ball that was being held a couple of rooms ahead. A knock on the door made the blue haired girl rise to her feet.

"Doug, I told you I don't feel like going to the ball...I don't have the stomach to watch Ursus flaunt around with Mal!" Evie shouts marching to the door opening it, she shuts her mouth shocked at seeing Ben at her door.

Evie coughs pulling herself together. "What are you doing here, Aren't you suppose to be dancing the night away with Audrey?" She asks.

"I was suppose to but then I found out I was spelled..." Ben answers. "May I come in I really need to talk to you, It's very important." He adds.

Evie believed Ben. "Of course." She replies holding the door open, he walks past her and the door closes behind her.

"So from what I hear you're not fond of Ursus?" Ben comments.

"I hate him...And I didn't know I was capable of hate...Why are you here anyhow, Shouldn't you tell Mal about everything?" Evie questions.

"I was heading to her but I stumbled upon Ursus talking on the phone...He was talking to Maleficent saying everything is going to plan, he was telling her that he loved her." Ben answers.

"We need to get to the ball and tell Mal, As for the authorities I'm sure he's using his magic and charm on them so they won't do anything...We need to be the ones to stop him, Come on we will grab Jay and Carlos along the way." Evie replies frantically, she grabs Ben's wrist and marches out the door.

* * *

Mal stood leaning against the wall by the punch bowl boredly sipping the red juice silently watching everyone on the dance floor dance, some dancing pretty well while some of the others completely failed, her eyes left the dance floor to find Audrey approaching her again.

 ***Oh god...Just leave me alone...Don't you have anything else better to do than bother me with your problems of Ben standing you up?*** Mal thought annoyed.

Audrey smiled as she stood in front of Mal. "Hi again." She greets.

"Look I have no idea where your spelled boyfriend is so stop bothering me." Mal snaps, she let spelled spill on purpose because she wanted to get a rise out of the princess.

Mal walked past her exiting the loud room, she stood at the top of the stairs, she checked her phone to see if Ursus had tried texting or calling her. Nothing was heard.

"Did I tell you that you could walk away from me, I have more royal status here than you, You're just a normal girl who happens to be the daughter of a villian standing in Auradon by chance." Audrey snaps, she puts her arms on Mal turning her around.

Mal yanks her body away from Audrey and glares at her. "Don't touch me, You think you're so good but I see right through you, You didn't like the fact I was making Ben happy, You didn't like the fact that Ben was in love with me so what did you do? You spelled him."

"I did not, That's your category…I mean the reason why Ben fell in love with you was because of a spell wasn't it?" Audrey spat.

Mal felt herself shrink at that. "I may have spelled him but I had the decency to unspell him, Ben fell in love with me on his own."

"Turns out that love wasn't so strong, He dumped your ass and came running back to me." Audrey replies.

"Oh my god you are in denial...You think he loves you, You fucking spelled him...But you probably forgot he really loves to swim so the day he goes to that Enchanted Lake and jumps into that water you can kiss your love story goodbye, Audrey. Now if you could excuse me I have someone waiting for me inside." Mal says she sees Ursus standing inside the ballroom smiling and waving at her.

Mal turns her gaze back to Audrey glaring at her she turns around to leave only for Audrey to grabs her arm once again.

"You don't insult me and get away with it, Mal. I'm the daughter of a Queen….I'm a princess and your nothing. " Audrey snaps.

"I told you not to touch me!" Mal shouts angrily pushing Audrey away from her, she matches off without looking back at the brown haired girl, she had to remember Audrey was a waste of time, she just needed to ignore her and keep her distance which she had no problem with, it was Audrey always coming up to her. Mal pushed her out of her mind and put on a small smile as she neared her date who had finally returned.

"Oh finally your back Audrey giving you some trouble?" Ursus asks.

"Yeah…Nevermind her I don't want to waste time on that whore, I want to live in the moment." Mal says.

"Oh come here my darling." He replies holding his arms out to her, she crumbles into his arms resting her head against his chest. Ursus holds her close. "Why don't conjure up something bad and kill her?" Ursus suggests.

"Oh I wish…but we can't do that, it's not right I'm not evil and of the looks of it neither are you." Mal says kindly.

Ursus smiles slightly. "Oh alright." He leans in slowly to capture her lips, she was about to kiss him back when...

"Stop!" Evie shouts.

* * *

The music and the people stop what they were doing, they look at her awkwardly. Evie feeling the embarrassment of the loudness of her voice just smiles kindly.

"Evie, You made it." Mal greets stepping away from Ursus.

"With some coaching I did…" Evie answers.

"If I could have everyone's attention." Ben announces entering the room, all eyes were on him.

"Benny Boo!" Audrey shouts happily, she goes to hug him only for him to nudge away from her.

"I'm sorry to announce but the ball is over for the night, I will see that it gets postponed so all of you get a full night to yourself." Ben announces, everyone who had been enjoying their time awes in sadness. "If everyone could leave this room immediately, I have a few loose ends to deal with." He adds.

Everyone begins to file out just as Jay and Carlos enter the room fixing their ties they stop just as everyone was gone.

"Oh man we missed it…" Carlos says showing that he was bummed about not making.

"Oh well looks like we can go back to our room and play a little Nintendo if you know what I mean." Jay replies crooking his eyebrows seductively, Carlos blushes and rolls his eyes and punches Jays shoulder playfully.

They turn to leave the room but Evie pulls them back. "Not you two." She says.

"Why are we here again, Evie?" Jay questions easily forgetting.

"You're here for back up, Geez...You're so forgetful." Evie whispers.

"Audrey, Mal, Ursus. We need to speak." Ben says.

"What is this about?" Mal asks.

"Yeah, Benny Boo?" Audrey adds. "Is everything okay, Honey?" She asks filled with concern.

He looks at Audrey angrily. "I know."

"Know what?" Audrey asks.

"I know that you stole Mal's spell book, You used it so you can spell me so that I would no longer love Mal and all my attention would be on you." Ben says.

Audrey laughs nervously. "I did not, Ben. I swear…What makes you think I did such a thing, Mal is the one who's capable of this cruel act not me.." Audrey says trying to save herself

"Stop it, it's over …The moment I jumped into that Enchanted Lake, I returned to myself and I also found that my affections for Mal have returned, stronger than before." Ben says.

"Are you serious…I can't believe this, From the moment that bitch set foot in Auradon all you cared about her and her needs….You pushed me away and you never gave me a chance even after she spelled her you forgave her and got together with her." Audrey says angrily.

"Audrey, I'm sorry for the way I gave up on you I really am…This isn't a way for a person in Auradon to act and you should know that." Ben replies.

Audrey looks away from him embarrassed at her actions.

"Why doe this have anything to do with the five of us, Why humiliate your non girlfriend in front of people from the island?" Ursus asks.

"I was hoping for Mal to realize that being with you would be a mistake, I was hoping that she would take me back." Ben says shyly but confidence rose out of him. Ben comes closer to Mal who was stunned at being the center of attention. "Is it too late for us?" He asks.

"Take you back, It's not that easy Ben…I know it's not your fault but you shouldn't have accepted anything from Audrey. I've moved on with Ursus, Ben…" Mal says.

"Sorry, Ben." Ursus comments no sympathy filled his voice, he wrapped arm around Mal's waist.

That move fueled Bens rage, he wanted to attack Ursus and take that smug smile off his face but he kept his cool for Mal's sake.

"Mal, I don't think that's a good idea to get involved with Ursus…" Evie comments.

Mal whips around and looks at her friend, she couldn't believe she was hearing this from her friend.

"How could you say that, Why can't you be happy for me, Evie…Ever since he came here all you've done is judge him. We were no different once, we to were on the island. Why don't you want to give him a chance?" Mal asks.

"I say all of this because...Because...Because he's playing you!" Evie cries.

"Why would you say that, You don't know Ursus. He's been there for me when I had to deal with my break up with Ben, he made it easier…" Mal cries feeling her heart breaking at how everyone couldn't accept how she felt.

"Listen to me…" Evie says gently resting her hands on Mal's shoulders taking her away from the men and Audrey who stood in the ballroom. "Ben heard Ursus talking to your mother on the phone, how everything was going to plan and how you were falling for him….Mal, Ursus is involved with Maleficent…Ben had asked me to tell you because he felt you wouldn't hear it from him…."

"You're lying…He's not…." Mal says tears stinging her green eyes, she swallows the lump in throat, the instinct in her gut was telling her that Evie was right.

Mal sighs and turns to Ursus walking slowly back the small crowd.

"Have you been using me this entire time working with my mother just to make me feel small so you can steal the wand and rule Auradon with her?" Mal asks.

"Mal, Honey…" He coos trying to get her to calm down.

"Did you do this?!" She screams furiously every bone in her body shaking with how upset she was.

"You are really easy to trick…Girly. Of course I was using you to get the wand and also to get Maleficent the revenge she needed. It made me sick to hear the daughter of the greatest villain of all time pining over a boy who dumped her over a pink princess." Ursus says showing his true colors to her and everyone.

"You bastard!" Mal screams, she smacks him across the face.

"I even got Audrey to go along with it, I mean Benny boo here wasn't going to give you up that easily…." He admits.

"How could you do this to me, I thought you were going to leave me out of this…" Audrey cries feeling betrayed, she runs out of the room crying.

"I-I want to know how did you meet my mom?" Mal asks.

"I can give you that." He answers.

* * *

 **~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~**

Ursus sat outside the snow blowing bitterly cold, he didn't mind. He sat kneeling over his mother's body tears didn't bother to escape his eyes, he was emotionless almost stone cold cruel.

"Oh how I wish it were I who put you down…You could never stand me being around because I'm true perfection well rest in hell mother." Ursus says.

"Such cruel words, Ursus. You really are true perfection." The woman with horns greets her voice like velvet.

"Maleficent…" Ursus says breathlessly his greyish blue eyes gazed up at the red lipped woman who stood behind him.

"You've heard of me, I'm impressed." She says.

"Of course I have…I've watched you from my window, I forced my mother to tell me about you…Oh how I've longed to see you, to meet you….When I heard that you were trapped in Auradon it tore me up but I never gave up hope for your return." He says.

"Such a sweet boy, I'm glad someone appreciates me." Maleficent says extending a hand to the boys face touching his baby skin, he melted in her touch, even more when she pressed her cherry red lips against his cheek. "Come along with me and leave this wretched woman's dead corpse…I have plans to set up."

Ursus walked off with Maleficent.

 **~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~**

* * *

"None of it was real...All along you wanted to hurt me..." Mal says still trying to understand, she was trying to pull herself together she was devastated at this breaking news.

"None of it was wrong, I wanted to see you pay for hurting your mother, Sorry Sweetness, I really am...You seem to be a really great girl underneath the drama, If I wasn't in love with your mother I'm sure we could have something sassy." Ursus says he lends a hand out to touch her cheek, Mal roughly slaps his hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me…Oh my god, I kissed you!" Mal screams horrified.

"Hey now…You're talking as if I'm a revolting kind of person don't you know I'm perfect?" Ursus replies his ego so big.

"You're nothing here. You don't even have the wand so you're going to have to go back to the island empty handed. " Ben says.

"Oh really now?" Ursus questions a smug smirk on his lips, he holds the wand up showing he had it in possession.

"Oh you!" Carlos shouts he charges after Ursus reaching for the wand. Ursus laughs and wacks Carlos across the head sending him flying across the room, Carlos pulled the velvet red curtains along with him, he lay unconscious.

"Carlos!" Everyone screamed worriedly.

""It's like knocking preps off a pedestal, I love it." Ursus comments playfully.

"You really think this is a game, It's not…If you give Maleficent that wand she will toss you aside, she destroy everything." Mal says.

"We will destroy everything, My dear." Ursus corrects.

"You bastard, How dare you hit Carlos like that…I thought we were friends…" Jay says.

"Um…Jay, Remember it was revealed that he was using Mal just to break her and take the wand." Evie says having to remind the slow boy of the current events.

"Oh…You asshole, You're mine!" Jay shouts charging ready to attack Ursus, with a quick snap of his fingers Jay had been slammed against the wall and lay next to his lover unconscious.

"Unbelievable…So much for back up…" Evie says.

"I'm so glad this is finally over…Now I can tell you how I feel about you, Evie…You with your goodie act and best friend sweetness is a total crock….You are a disaster, You judgmental bitch…" Ursus snaps glaring at Evie.

"I'm going to get help." Evie announces.

"Please do, I'll be gone before they even come." Ursus comments, he wasn't worried about being caught so he allowed Evie to leave. He just wanted Mal and Ben in the room anyhow.

"You leave her out of this, You monster! Evie is a great friend who saw what I couldn't, she was trying to protect me and I failed her…." Mal says she turns to Evie almost to tears, she held back not wanting to give the monster satisfaction.

"Gladly, Now If only you weren't a crying weak mess, If you were evil and strong I may have dumped your mother for you, I know how much you learned to let me in and in the end I bet you wanted more, more kisses and more touches…More than what Benny Boo ever gave you. He's never touched your heart like I almost did." Ursus says trying to fuel the fire and see if he could make Ben tick and burst.

"That's enough, Urs." Ben says shortly.

"What you can't handle that your not much of a man, You can't give Mal want she wants and needs, A little danger, excitement because you have a heart of gold, the good old king of Auradon." He replies pushing some buttons.

Ben couldn't hold back any longer, he growls and lunges for Ursus dodging any blow that the magic using boy was throwing out.

"Turn the boy into beast, Make the boy a beast through the day and through the night…Make him flee and to not be found but let his will be of his own." Ursus chants.

"What are you doing?" Mal asks she tried to pry them apart only Ursus's force was way too strong, her gaze going from Urs to Ben, Ursus's greyish blue gaze turning a magical green that flowed into Ben's eyes filling them with a green spark for a moment. Ursus pulled away and pushed Mal off.

Ben filled with even more rage continued to go after the son of Ursula. Urs allowed Ben to land hits backing up to the window, Ursus chanted one last time and threw the king out the window glass shattering.

"Ben!" Mal screams tears finally escaped. She pushed past Ursus who let her by after he let him fall. "Ben!" She cries resting her hands on the window to look out the window at the ground.

"He's gone, Mal." Ursus says softly.

"Shut up…Shut up, I don't want to hear that from you, You did this!" Mal snaps not bothering to look at him.

"I'll see you around, Bye Mal." Urs comments vanishing.

* * *

Mal stood still looking out the broken window, she was looking to see if she could spot Ben but it was too dark to see anything, her spirit picked up seeing a little bit of movement, a wolf like beast rose from the ground, Mal knew it was her king.

"I need to get to him…" She says to herself turning away and leaving the window and the room she quickly hurried down the multiple steps and swung the front door open stepping outside just as the wolf creature came around.

"Ben, I'm so sorry…I love you so much, I never stopped, you need to know that…I will find a way to return you to your normal self." Mal says bending down and hugging the animal in front of her.

Ben whimpered he turned his head to her looking at her, It was his goodbye for now look. Mal stood up and wiped the tears that came, she was upset because she didn't know when she would see Ben again.

Ben turned away and swiftly ran off into the woods never turning back for he would want to stay, he hated leaving Mal who was heartbroken but he couldn't face anyone like this. Mal looked out into the distance watching the furry body go further and further away from her. It left her feeling hollow inside.

"I will get you back." Mal says.

* * *

 **For Maleficent I had been using the Maleficent movie with Angelina Jolie, Maleficent version because I couldn't get it out of my head.**

 **Sorry for the long wait I've had writers block and I've been working on other things. I hope you liked the chapter and tell me what you would like see happen next possibly, maybe I'll take them into consideration for the next couple chapters or maybe I'll leave it like it is but I feel it wouldn't be right leaving them apart.**

 **Will Audrey be punished for what she did?**  
 **Will Mal tell Ben's parents about the beast thing?**  
 **Will Ben show up sooner than later to see Mal?**  
 **Will Mal stay put in the castle or will her need for Ben send her on a lonesome quest?**  
 **Where did Ursus go, Will Mal be seeing him again or even her own mother?**

 **Stay Tune for the next chapter, and thank you for loving this story!**


	7. A Stubborn Heart's Choice

Days and night passed by slowly for Mal, but she survived it all, it was hard to believe that everything would work out in the end, the days warm and the nights usually cold the stars and the moon would shine bright but none of it didn't matter to Mal as she wasted away in her room missing classes, missing time with her friends. The only one she would allow to see her is Evie since she shared a room with her, as more days passed, she couldn't even bare to see Evie, the guilt of not believing in Evie had slowly devoured what was left of her, it even drove her out of their room and into Ben's where she could be left all alone. It was for the best she figured.

She'd spend all day searching for a way out of this curse, at night she would gaze longingly out the window wanting to see the boy who showed her kindness, the man who told her that she could change her destiny and for loving her for who she was and saving her from the dark, it was her turn to the favor and save him from this spell, from being alone. Mal prayed to see the beast appear in the distance and look up at her.

Mal didn't bother telling anyone about Audrey's jealous act of spelling Ben for it wasn't important, Audrey was beneath her, she knew she could get Audrey kicked out of Auradon for doing such a thing but to her it was an waste of her time. So she decided to let the princess pass because she knew that one day everyone in Auradon would see Audrey for who she really was.

Evie took it hard when Mal left her, it was like losing a sister. She hated seeing Mal so destroyed, she was built with so much humiliation for not believe and for trusting Ursus. Speaking of Ursus no one had heard from him since he took off with the wand, there was a APB put out for him. So far it seems he hadn't done anything with the wand for Maleficent wasn't in Auradon.

Evie hung around with Jay and Carlos in the hallway, the boys stood back as they watched as the blue haired girl walked back and forth in quick fashion, more and more she worried about Mal which made her pace faster , she was ready to march off to her room and burst down the door but she refrained because she saw her coming, Evie glowed with happiness to see her purple haired friend out of her room. , her heels clicking as she went back and forth.

"We need to help, Mal…I hate that she's locked herself away from everything…" Evie says.

"We can't push her to come out, she just went through a serious ordeal…She needs time to heal and when she is ready, she'll come around when she is ready, Evie." Carlos says.

"I love it when you're so caring like this." Jay comments. "So not the moment?" He asks to see the glare on Evie's face.

"I'm going to go talk to her even though it will be through the door, Again…" Evie says ignoring the love struck boys.

As Evie made her way up the stairs, she saw Mal coming her way, a smile light up Evie's face and she walks up to her friend who looked determined and in a hurry.

"Mal, I'm so happy you've come out." Evie says a gleam in her eyes.

"I can't talk right now, E." Mal says, trying to get pass her friend, Evie holds her back.

"Mal, Calm down…I know your hurt, but you can't ignore us…" Evie says.

"I'm sorry, Evie…I can't be here, right now, I have things to do." Mal says.

"You don't have to do it all by yourself." Evie says.

"Yeah, Mal." Jay adds.

Mal sighs. "Okay, Will you guys do something for me?"

"Mal?" Coming down the steps, Ben's mother, Belle came down the stairs a smile on her face as she came close to the girl.

"Hey Belle." Mal greets. She had been avoiding everyone, including Ben's parents so they didn't know about their son.

"Adam and I would like to speak to you, Are you free?" Belle asks kindly.

Mal knew she couldn't hold it off anymore. "I'm free." She answers.

"Please would you follow me, I think it would be best to talk in privacy." Belle replies, she gives a kind look to her friends and then to the girl in front of her.

Mal looked silently at her friends and then back at Belle who began walking away, she follows behind Belle, she mouths to Evie that she would speak to them afterwards.

"What is this about?" Mal asked as she stood looking at the two adults in front of her, she nervously played with her sleeve. She already knew this was about Ben but she couldn't help to ask.

"This is about our son." Belle answers.

"We haven't heard from him or seen him…He isn't answering out texts." Adam answers.

"Oh…I see." Mal says.

"We pondered coming to you about this since the two of you suddenly ended things, He was so fond of you so we found it strange that he stopped hanging around you and being around that stuck up, Audrey. Pardon me for my rudeness, I can't stand her…Anyway, We heard him called the ball off due to Ursus's and no one has heard anything from him since." Belle says.

"Audrey stole my magic book so she could spell Ben to fall back in love with her that's what happened to Ben and I….Ben went to the Enchanted Lake and the spell wore off, he came to the ball to call Ursus and Audrey on their wrongs….Ursus, H-He…He spelled Ben making him turn into a beast, he ran off into the woods." Mal answers.

"Why would he do that. He could have come to us with this." Belle says.

"I honestly don't know why he didn't come to you, My I be excused?" Mal asks, she couldn't stand talking about it, stand being here in this moment. As she spoke of Ben she felt a lump in her throat.

"Of course, Thank you for telling us the truth, Mal." Adam thanks.

Mal takes her leave and slips out of the room, to her surprise Evie and her friends weren't outside the door waiting for her, she assumed they were in Evie's dorm and so she takes off towards the room deciding it was time to talk with her friends.

"Are you going to talk to us now?" Evie asks as soon as Mal entered the room. "After Ben had been turned into a beast and ran off into the woods we haven't spoken in days."

"I'm sorry I couldn't face you, I felt embarrassed for even believing in Ursus…I should have seen it coming and yet I blinded myself because I wanted to see the good in him." She says. "What I want to tell you know is I'm leaving to go after Ben as I'm gone, I want you to find a cure to return Ben to his human form." Mal answers.

"You got it." Carlos chimes being supportive.

"What you can't go out there on your own, It's dangerous, Let me go with." Evie says.

"E. This is something I need to do on my own, I need to find Ben and make sure he's okay." Mal replies.

Evie sighs defeated. She knew talking Mal out of this decision wouldn't work, the girl was stubborn. "Okay, We will try to come up with a cure, we will keep you updated from time to time. Just be careful that creep is still out there."

Mal knew this hurt her friend, she felt bad for putting them through this, leaving them alone in Auradon while she goes off somewhere else, However she needed to do this and in conclusion there was no talking her out of this, she was set on leaving to find the King of Auradon. "I'll be careful, Evie." Mal says she hugs her best friend tightly, she felt a tear fall down her cheek, she pulls away and wipes it away and smiles gently.

"I'll be back, I promise." Mal says providing them with a reassurance of her hope of returning to them, also she needed to remind herself that she were to return to Auradon, to her friends.

Mal turns to the boys in the room, she throws her arms around both Jay and Carlos hugging them tightly since she had no clue if she would ever see them again, she pulls away and heads out back to Ben's room to pack some stuff in a backpack once she felt ready she opened the door ready to begin her adventure, she was stopped when Audrey appeared at her door.

"What the hell do you want, Audrey?" Mal snaps. "I don't have any money for you to borrow and don't even think of asking me to paint a portrait of you because I won't." She adds.

"I don't want anything...Well, Actually I wanted to apologize for everything I had done. I shouldn't have stolen your spell book and spelled Ben." She says softly.

Mal glares at her. "Forgive you? Are you kidding me, if it wasn't for you and your stupid jealousy, we wouldn't be here now, Ben would still be here and not out there in the damn cold trying to figure out this beast hood!" She screams.

"I-I didn't know my actions would have driven Ben away….I thought Ursus was just trying to help me, but he used my jealousy against me." Audrey says.

"I don't care, everything that's happening is all on you, you don't deserve my forgiveness." Mal snaps pushing past her leaving the castle in search for Ben.

As Mal began her journey away from Auradon never bothering to turn back, apart of her thought about going back to the enchanting Auradon, However the thought is tossed aside and she soon adventure's in the dark forest and hopefully closer to Ben. The purple haired girl didn't care how cold it got, how dangerous the road, she was taking would be, she just wanted to save Ben.

* * *

 **Mal has taken her leave from Auradon to find Ben, Will she find him and if so sooner or later down the road?**

 **Will her adventure be safe or will she run into unexpected peoples? Maybe Ursus or even new yet old faces?**

 **Also will Mal let go of her anger and forgive Audrey in the future?**

 **Will Evie, Jay and Carlos find a cure? Or will Ben forever be a beast and why didn't he turn to his parents?**


	8. Mal's Small Adventure

As Mal made her way further into the forest, she stepped cautiously and looked around her surroundings. Oh, she felt like Snow White in that one movie she was forced to watch because of Evie, Who wanted to see what her mother had done to her.

Mal stopped in her tracks thinking of Evie, how pushy she was and how much of a good friend she was, it must have took a lot in Evie to let Mal go out alone. She thought about the time she and Evie weren't friends, enemies in fact. Somehow they mended fences and to this day they were like sisters, Mal wouldn't change that for anything.

She pulled out her phone to text Evie, she figured she should reach out to the blue haired girl before she lost service.

* * *

 _To. Evie._

 _Subject:_

 _Hey Evie, I've made it into the forest safely. I just wanted to reach out and thank you for letting me go on this quest, I know how hard it was letting me do this. I love you, Evie. You're my best friend and I can't wait to see you again. Send love to the boys._

* * *

Mal pressed the send button and slid her phone into her pocket, the purple haired girl felt better now that she reached out to her friends. She continued on her way determined to find Ben. Nothing would stop her.

* * *

The hours passed by, the sun was gone leaving it dark at least that's what Mal had gotten from looking up through all the trees that clouded the sky. She'd been walking for hours and no sign of him or any kind of trouble. Mal decided it was time to take a little rest so she sat on the stump that was near by.

"Will I ever find you, Ben…" Mal asks herself out loud. "Maybe I shouldn't have come out here, maybe he would have come back when he was ready…" Mal says.

But Mal wasn't the kind of girl to wait around, she wouldn't sit back while a friend or a loved one was in trouble. So in the end Mal was glad to be on this journey.

As Mal chugged some of her water, she heard a rustling in the bushes, she immediately quits drinking and puts the lid back on her water bottle putting it back in her bag. Mal stands up cautiously coming closer.

"I have a weapon!" Mal shouts, trying to make herself sound dangerous, in reality she had no weapon. She swallows. "Don't make me hurt you!" She adds she found a fairly sized stick on the ground and picked it up to use it.

Mal thought it could have been Ursus finally coming out of hiding, However it was not. Coming out of the bushes roaring away playing a joke on Mal was a girl.

Mal screamed, but stopped seeing who it was. "F-Freddie?"

"Hey Girl." She greets creeping out of the bushes. "I scared you bad, You used to be so tough what did the goody two shoes of Auradon get to you?" Freddie asks playfully

Mal rolls her eyes and ignores her comment. " you really are like your father Freddie, creeping up on me like that, you've gotten good at being bad, I'm impressed." Mal comments.

Freddie chuckles she put her hands on her hips smiles. "Why in order to survive in the isle of the lost you gotta be bad, so I'm just doing what I need to do to survive, plus my dad's always keeping an eye on me wanting me to be his little prize position. What are you doing out here anyhow Mal, get sick of the fancy life in Auradon?"

"It's a long story..." Mal answers with a small sigh.

"I'm game if you want to share, maybe I can help." Freddie replies sitting on the log.

Mal joins her, she needed to rest her legs anyhow. "Okay, This dirt bag came to Auradon, he tricked me into kind of falling for him…It turned out all he wanted was the wand for himself and my mother. Story short, he turn my boyfriend has been into a beast and now he's run off into the woods and I've been worried about him that's why I'm here, also I'm trying to find a cure for him."

"You mean that really hot guy with the white hair and grayish blue skin?" Freddie questions.

Mal jumps off the log and stands in front of stands Freddie in surprise."You've seen, Ursus?!"

"Well yes, he came around here a couple days ago, he seemed down in the dumps. And I was right because he wanted someone to vent to until I agree to listen." Freddie says.

"What did he say?" Mal questions.

Freddie looks at Mal. "It wouldn't be a good thing for me to blabber…But I'm not good so I'll tell you." She says.

Mal smiles happily to get a lead even if it was a small one it was better than nothing , Ursus needed to be located. Mal waits for the girl to begin with.

"He had a wand with him to let you know. He was all over the place, he began by telling me a story about a girl he met in Auradon, how he had fallen for her, but was already with her mother. I didn't judge him….Anyway, he told me how he had second thoughts on going through with the mother's plan of obtaining the wand, but he went through with it and came back here and has avoided his lover since." Freddie says. " I have to warn you he did say something about unveiling the Isle of the Lost and Auradon. And since you're here I assume he already has done so." She adds.

Mal sighs. "Okay, well I'm gonna continue on through the forest and see what I can find."

"It was great seeing you again, Mal. If you find that king send him my best and convince him to let me come to Auradon." Freddie replies.

"I will try my best." Mal replies.

Mal turns her back from the girl she had met in the forest, she treads on deeper into the forest leaving Freddie behind.

Her thoughts ran to Ursus. It made her angry. "What are you planning, I'm going to find you and when I do, you will give me answers on how to cure Ben. " She says to herself determined.

 ***But first…I might have to face her…Yeah that's what I'll do…I'll go meet with my mother, It's time I face her.***

Mal had finally set her mind on what to do, she chose to find the place she used to live and square off with Maleficent, she would get her to help her cure Ben and to put an end to the hatred and revenge by cutting ties with her.

Once again the purple haired beauty took off to reach the end of the isle of the lost. No troubles for her along the way, Mal figured being Maleficent's daughter automatically put her on the 'scary, do not approach.' List. Mal was glad though, because she had tasks.

The day turned into night so fast, she reached a clearing, she heard a screaming growl and stopped seeing something lying in the bushes, cautious she approaches.

As did, she saw it transforming, she swallowed nervously and slowly walked closer.

"Hello?" Mal calls out.

No response came from the unknown species on the ground, Mal kept her eye on it just in case it launched and attacked her.

"Look I have a spell book and I have a lot up my sleeve and i'm not afraid to use it." Mal threatens.

"M…Mal…" She heard it say breathlessly. Mal's heart dropped.

"Ben!" Mal cries, running over to his side, his shirt was gone but his pants remain. She was strong enough to pull him away from the bushes out into the clearing.

He cries out as she did threw herself into him, she pulled away and looked at him concerned as she sat by his side trying to find what was wrong.

"Ben?! What's wrong?" Mal asks.

Before Ben could answer he fell unconscious before he could say he was still on his side, Mal looked him over rolling him over gently.

"Oh my god, Ben…" Mal cries softly.

She sees the bloody gash on his side oozing with red liquid.

"I can fix this…I can fix this…Ben, Hold on!" Mal cries again.

She finds a spell in her book to heal her loved one, As usual Mal perfected it healing Ben right up but he still stays unconscious. Mal assumed it was due to tiredness from dealing with his transformation which she wondered why it was undone.

Mal's questions would have to wait until morning, she felt her green eyes go heavy, so she decided to lay herself by Ben resting her head on his chest dozing off right away. Luckily it was a warm night.

* * *

 _ **AN:/ I'm so sorry it's been awhile since I've updated, been working on some chapters for my other fanfics. I had chapter 2 ready to go but it had gotten deleted and so I have to re-write it. Hopefully the next update will be soon.**_

 _Mal has found Ben yay! But why is he human now?_

 _How is Evie dealing with Mal is out alone on this journey?_

 _What's Ursus up to? Will Mal find him first or will she end up forgetting him and going to the source of all the problems…Her mom?_

 _Find out next time._


	9. Happiness to a Choice

The bright sun shined through the high green trees, Mal laid peacefully with Ben, nothing but the grass comforting them, her green eyes fluttered open due to the brightness of the yellow sun.

Mal slowly looked up to meet the loving gaze of her king, he smiled down at her.

"Ben." She says, Mal lifts her head off of Ben's chest and sits up, she looks down at Ben who continued to rest in the grass, she smiled at him.

"Hi Mal, You have no idea how much I've missed having you in my arms..." Ben says softly, he sits up next to her, he lovingly kisses her cheek.

"Oh, I've missed you so much...I can't believe this is happening, I can't believe you're here with me." Mal replies looking deeply into his hazel eyes, she reaches out her finger tips touching his face, a tear of happiness slides down her cheek, Mal watched as Ben leaned in closer, he hugs her tightly and she hugs him back and soon pulls away.

They stared into each others eyes taking each other in, Mal couldn't believe she was looking into the eyes of the man she loved. She couldn't help but wonder how he returned to his human form.

"You must be wondering how I've returned to my true form" Ben says reading the expression on her beautiful face.

Mal smiles softly and nods and stays silent while she stared at the king in wonder and waiting for him to come up with some kind of explination.

"I was walking through the forest minding my own buisness when Ursus popped out of nowhere. I went after him, All that time I faced him, he had this smirk plastered on his face, I couldn't see through it because all I could think of was that he hurt you, he hurt Auradon and his face pissed me off...He chanted and then he stabbed me, the next moment I was human and I was lying on the ground bleeding to death...You saved me, Mal." He says.

"We should get you home, Your parents and the people of Auradon are really worried about you." Mal says jumping to her feet, she dusts herself off of leaves and dirt.

Ben goes to stand with her but grips his stomach and screams in pain as his eyes shut tightly with tears stinging to come out. Mal sees the wound came back and was bleeding out and then it would close up again, switching back and forth between being healed and injured.

"Ben!" Mal cries going to her knees to be level with the boy who lay on the ground. "I-I know that I did that spell right…Why is your wound resurfacing and then going away?" The last part to herself.

"I-It must be from the spell…" He says. And soon he was back in his animal form.

"Oh Ben!" Mal says softly, he was unconscious. "I know what I need to do…I will be back for you, I promise..." Mal says.

Mal takes off on her adventure knowing where she needs to go, It was time to see Maleficent and hopefully she would be able to reverse what Ursus did.

Evie paced her bedroom while watching Jay and Carlos search for a cure, she tried searching but she couldn't focus because she was too worried about her sister. Carlos sat over by a desk while Jay was on the sofa.

"Find anything?" Evie asks walking over to Carlos.

"Nothing, We've looked all day and night why can't we go ask beast?" Carlos questions.

"Because he's already on the search for Ben, I don't think Adam would know I mean the way his curse broke was due to love, and Ben already has that with Mal…So we need to find something." Evie answers.

"Jay, Why are you being so quiet, It's not like you?" Carlos asks.

"Yeah." Evie adds.

"Uh…No reason." Jay says. "Just doing what you want." He answers.

Evie walks over and flips Jays book to reveal some superhero book.

"Jay, You weren't even looking!" Evie snaps.

"What the hell, Jay so that's why you wanted to move away from me?" Carlos adds.

"I'm sorry…I got bored of researching for something that hasn't come up…If there were a cure it would have surfaced by now, There's nothing we can do, It's all in Mal's hands now." Jay says, he hated making Carlos upset.

"How dare you grab a comic and read without me!" Carlos chimes leaving the table and jumping onto Jay's lap and joining him to read.

"You can't take a break." Evie says.

"We need it…So do you." Carlos says.

"Let's go have some private time." Jay says smirking at the boy, he scoots Carlos to his feet getting up right behind him, They begin to head towards the door, Carlos opens the door and walks out, Jay turns back and smiles at his female friend. "I hope you like your little gift." He says shutting the door behind him leaving Evie all by herself.

"What gift?!" She calls out but it was too late, the door was closed and they were gone. They won.

Evie sighs and texts Mal.

~I'm so sorry, We haven't been able to find anything to help Ben…It's all up to you now, But please do me one favor, I need you to make it home safe. ~ Evie.

She collapses onto her bed looking up at the ceiling. A knock pulls her out of resting and now she marches over to the door opening it to reveal Doug.

"Doug, What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Besides wanting to see my lovely girlfriend, Jay said you need some comfort." Doug answers.

Evie turns and heads back into her room with Doug behind her, he shuts the door behind him.

"I can't believe this is all happening…If I would have done something to Ursus then none of this would be.." Evie says sadly.

"Evie, It isnt like you to do evil things…You couldn't have prevented the boy from doing anything. Stop putting yourself down for something that you couldn't control. You're a beautiful, smart, sweet girl who I love." Doug says.

Evie smiles softly, she runs over hugging him tightly, she pulls away and kisses him passionately. Doug blushes and kisses back.

"I know what you could do for me..." Evie says in a whisper.

"W-What?" He asks shyly.

"Distract me." Evie says kissing him again and they fall onto the bed.

Mal finally made it to the Isle of the lost, she looked at the bare streets, she remembered back then they're were crowds of people around asking for food or ask for money, Mal and her friends use to be one of those people until their parents made the great decision of sending them to Auradon, Mal guessed that was one thing she could be greatful for her mother. She was glad no one was around because then there was nothing to stop her from seeing Maleficent.

Mal made it to the end of the Island where she use to live, she looked up at the building and thought how dark it looked, she couldn't believe it but she kind of missed Auradon right now... She pushed those thoughts aside and climbed up the steps and open the door no one was home from the looks of it.

"Maleficent?" Mal called out.

"What happened to call her mother?" A voice came out from the shadows, it made her skin crawl.

Mal growls. "Urs…"

"In the flesh, Babe." Ursus greets.

"Where is she?" Mal asks.

"Around, Maybe in Auradon." Ursus replies.

"You're lying, You've barely let the barrier down…" Mal replies.

She couldn't help but charge after the boy, she extended an arm to punch him in the face, he grabbed her wrist holding her steady.

"Aw…You're not happy to see me…I am happy to see you again, Mal." Ursus replies cooly.

"How dare you think I would be happy. After what you've done to Auradon by taking their king, taking their wand?" Mal snaps.

"Very good point you have, Please forgive me." He says.

"Fuck you, You don't deserve it." Mal says spitting in his face.

"You bitch!" He screams, Ursus smacks Mal sending her to the ground, he glares at her as he wipes her saliva away from his face.

"Ursus, Play nicely. That's my daughter you hit." Maleficent says walking into the room.

Mal stands to her feet. "You don't care. Mother." She snaps.

"You ungrateful brat, Why are you here?" Maleficent snaps.

"I'm sorry, I should have thanked you instead of snapping at you….I've been having some difficulties..." Mal says, changing her attitude to get what she wanted.

"Go on, Mal." She says.

"Ursus, He's spelled Ben…Ben's out in the forest transformed into a animal, he's hurt…I need you to return him to normal so he could go home, I would never ask you for anything but I need you to do this. " Mal pleads.

"Oh you do, Do you?" She asks.

"Yes.." Mal says softly.

"I will do it but it will cost you." Maleficent responds.

Mal sighs, she knew this was coming. "What do you need mother?"

"I've decided to turn this dreaded island into a kingdom of my own, So be happy I will not turn Auradon into my own torture game as much as I would like...I would like for you to stay and be apart of this and marry Ursus." Maleficent answers. "I will be in my room making the potion that will return Ben to normal, You have some time to think about what you want." She adds walking past Mal leaving her with Urs.

Mal felt her heart sink, she wouldn't be with Ben after this was done but on the other hand he would be human and back at Auradon leading his people, she would be putting him in first and that meant everything. Mal looked to Ursus.

"How could you be okay with this?" Mal asks.

"I'm okay with whatever Maleficent wants, she's made me the way I am and I'm greatful plus you're as beautiful as I am so I'm good with this rearrangement." Ursus answers.

Mal sighs, she finds and piece of paper and pen to begin writing something.

"What will it be Mal?" Maleficent asks coming back into the room after hours of creating.

"I…I agree to your terms, I will stay here with you and marry Ursus." Mal says.

"Great choice, Mal. You can give the boy the medicine, but I expect you'll be back after seeing that boy off, If you think of running off with King Ben, I will turn him back into the beast and I will kill him and burn down Auradon." Maleficent threatens.

"You have my word...I will return after I see him off. " Mal says adventuring out the door to find Ben in the woods.


	10. Cures and Seperations

Mal walked through the forest, she reached Ben where she left him last, his beast form lay on the grass unconscious. The girl with purple hair, trembling as she opened the bottle and propped Ben's head up feeding him the liquid.

Mal dropped the bottle and stepped away from the body watching as he transformed from beast to human, the wound leaving his body. Ben was brought to his feet he looked at Mal.

"How do you feel?" Mal asks slowly approaching him.

"I feel...Fine, How is this possible, How did you find this for me, Mal?" Ben asks.

"Let's not talk about that, What matters is that your back to your normal self." Mal replies.

Mal couldn't hold herself back from leaning in to kiss her king passionately, Mal rests her arms around his neck as Ben kissed her back with a lot of passion, he pulls away feeling her tears slide down her cheek.

"Mal, Are you alright." Ben says pulling away, he wipes her tears.

"I'm just happy you're alright." Mal says, it was the truth but also she was sad because she also had to say goodbye.

"Let's go home." Ben says taking her hand.

She pulls away facing away from him. "About that…I'm not go back to Auradon." Mal announces.

"W-What? Why? Mal, Auradon is your home now and I'm your home...Why don't you want to come back with me?" Ben says, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I don't want to go back to Auradon, I'm not good enough, I don't belong there and I don't want to be good. I hate it there, I need to stay where I belong. " Mal says.

"Mal, This doesn't sound like you, I can see you're happy in Auradon…What is this about?" Ben asks.

"Just accept it, I'm staying here, I'm not coming with you." She says, she takes a pink envelope out. "This letter...Please, give it to Evie." Mal says handing it to him.

"You can't do this to me, Mal…I love you." Ben says taking the letter looking at her with such hurt in his eyes.

"I love you, Ben…I'm sorry, Don't come after me…This is goodbye." Mal runs off before Ben could say anything else.

Ben stands wanting to go after her, he looks at the letter and sighs, he goes to run after her but is stopped due to a force field separating them. "Mal!" Ben screams, he watches her silhouette fade into the dark, he turns to go home but he wasn't done fighting for her. Ben wouldn't be defeated they've been through so much to let some strange decision tear them apart.

Mal stormed inside the newly modeled home that once was a small place but now was a dark giant castle thanks to the wand that Ursus finally gave to Maleficent.

"It's done, Maleficent…I've given the potion to my boyfriend, I made sure he left with a shattered heart to go along with it, Now you know that I was serious about everything, I will do as you wish, I will...marry Ursus… " Mal says she begins to go up the stairs. "I will be in my room...Where ever that may be..." She adds running up the castle stairs to find a room to call her own.

Mal sat by the window looking out at the sunset, also at Auradon which was luckily in view, she thought about Ben and how she broke his heart and then she thought about Evie, Jay and Carlos who would be upset about her not returning, they would want to come back to this place just to be with her, she hoped that Ben kept them from doing that because she knew they were happy in Auradon, they would be miserable being her and she wouldn't wished that.

Tears fell slowly down her cheeks, Mal sobbed silently missing the magical place. Importantly, her friends and Ben.

Ben had been met by his father who had been searching for him, Adam was happy but Ben kept his silence, he was directed back to Auradon, Adam asked about Mal but it was too hard for the king to say.

He showered and changed into some clean clothes and directed his attention to finding Evie.

Evie was alone in her room, Doug did a great job distracting her but now that he was gone and she was alone her thoughts returned to her friend as she looked out the window. A knock on the door rose her to her feet.

"Mal!" Evie chimed hopeful, she ran to the door opening it with a smile, the hugeness of it faded to a small smile seeing Ben. "Ben."

"Hi Evie." He says softly.

"I'm glad you're back, Ben how are you here and human?" Evie asks pulling him inside and shutting the door.

"I don't know how but Mal found me and gave me something that turned me back.." Ben says softly.

"That's great, I assume Mal's up in your bedroom sleeping." Evie replies.

"Mal…She didn't come back with me she decided to stay on the island, she said she hated it here but I don't believe her I ran after her but stopped because of ts forcefield I think Maleficent put up.…asked me to give this to you." Ben says, hands her the letter.

"How could she not come back, How could she leave us…She should know how this would have upset me, the four of us were a team, family…All we had until we got here. We as family decided to stick together and stay here…Now that she's gone it feels like everything has just shattered… " Evie says pacing the room.

"Maybe she can explain it to you in this letter, I'm truly sorry that she's gone...If you need anything don't hesitate to come to me, Evie." Ben says turning and leaving.

Evie opens the letter sitting at her desk, she begins reading.

My Evie,

I'm sorry to have to tell you this in a letter but I am not coming back to Auradon…We have been together for so long, we've been through so much. In order to bring Ben back to Auradon, I was forced to go to my mother where she gave me a potion but in return I had to stay with her and marry Ursus...Now you know what I have to do, I will be alright...I'm a survivor after all, Please take care of yourself, the boys and importantly, Ben. Do not worry about me, Forget about me, E. I will miss the boys but most of all I will miss you, My best friend, My sister.

Goodbye, Mal.

"You really think I'm going to allow you to suffer on that island...Mal, I thought you knew me but I guess you don't, I can't leave you in the hands of your mother..." Evie says, she rests the letter on her desk and marches out of her bedroom, she needed to find Ben.

As Evie reached Ben's room, she saw Audrey at his doorstep she had just knocked on his door and he emerges from him room, Ben didn't look happy. Evie stood a distance but she was close enough to hear what Audrey had to say as well as close enough for Ben to notice.

"What do you want, Audrey?" Ben asks.

"I heard that you were back, I also heard that Mal isn't returning to Auradon...Ben, I want you to know that I'm deeply sorry for the stunts I've pulled, I was vindictive and I hate that I took your time with Mal away from you." Audrey says.

Before Ben could speak, Evie walked over to the pair standing by Ben and in front of the princess, she rested her hand on her hip and glared sweetly.

"You lying little bitch, You're just sorry you got caught and now that Mal is out of the picture you think if you apologize and get in good with King Ben here that he will choose you, You didn't waste any time crawling your pathetic self over to his bedroom, Ben's way to nice to say it but I'm not, he hates you for what you've done. Now run along, Princess." Evie snaps, she smiles kindly and Audrey cowers running off, Evie knew she was in tears but she didn't care, she turned to Ben.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but well done." Ben says.

"Thank you, Now when are we going to rescue Mal?" Evie questions.

"I'm glad you ask, Please step inside so we can talk." Ben replies turning and going into his room, Evie follows the door shuts behind them.

"So?" Evie asks.

"Tonight my parents are throwing a welcome home party, there will be guests of course and as well fireworks...I need to make an appearance and I advise you do the same...Afterwards at midnight we set off to get to Mal and hopefully we make it back by morning." Ben answers.

"Sounds like a plan." Evie says she turns to leave.

"What about Jay and Carlos, Shouldn't they come as well?" Ben questions.

"No, It's better they stay here and we don't need anymore people, It will only slow us down." Evie answers. "I'll see you tonight, Ben." She adds exiting out of his room.

The party goes on, Evie stands with her friends but pays no attention to Carlos and Jay who steal the chocolate covered strawberries or the finger sandwiches, or anything else that was edible, she didn't pay no attention to them when they stopped to pick on each other and eventually their kissing sessions, she didn't need to pay attention to know that was going on.

Evie was just waiting for the clock to strike 12:00, So that she and Ben could leave Auradon to find their beloved Mal. The thought struck Evie as she scanned the crowds, she didn't see Doug.

"Hey idiots, Have you seen Doug around?" Evie asks.

"Uh...No, He isn't coming..." Jay answers.

"Why not?" Evie replies.

"Don't tell her." Carlos whispers jabbing Jay in the ribs.

"Tell me or I chop your hair off, Jay." Evie threatens, she was never this mean but she was already pissed, she didn't need her friends keeping secrets.

"Okay, Okay...There's a rumor spreading that your cheating on Doug...That you couldn't wait until your best friend was gone so you could be with Ben..." Jay answers.

Evie glared at Audrey who sat innocently over by the punch bowl talking with Jane, Evie marches over and stands over Audrey who looked up at her sweetly.

"May I help you?" Audrey asks.

"Cut the crap, Audrey. Do you get satisfaction messing with people's lives with your lies? Stop this rumor, You know it isn't true." Evie says.

"Do you enjoy screwing your best friend's boyfriend while she's wherever she is?" Audrey replies grinning and sipping her juice.

Evie growls and tips Audrey's red juice allowing it to stain her white top, Audrey screams and stands up glaring at Evie.

"Oops...Sorry, Audrey." Evie replies pushing past her, she gives Ben a sorry look and leaves the party.

Ben mingles with the guests and does everything that a King should do, In the end he lingered by the tall window looking out into the night, the fireworks in the sky making that booming noise as they light up.

"Mal, I wonder if you're looking up here too..." Ben says to himself, He turns away from the window ready to close the party up and meet Evie at 12:00.


End file.
